1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a virtual machine cluster, and, more particularly, to a method of dynamic resource allocation for the virtual machine cluster.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Since the computer was available in the market, the human lives have been relying on the computer rapidly, and the application of computer has been becoming more popular in various living places such as families, offices, entertainments, markets, restaurants, transportation tools, and schools. Currently, the computer is one of necessities in our daily lives, and its importance is invaluable.
The software and hardware for the computer are developed ineffably along with unceasing progress of the digital technology. In the early times, the computer with single core processor, which was independently used everywhere, could provide services satisfying needs of most users. However, in order to meet more complicated works and required service speeds which were expected by the users, on the one hand, the application network was developed to connect multiple computers for the computer being capable of sharing the services and works so as to achieve the effect of service widely and speedily, and, on the other hand, the computer with multi-core processors was developed as a servo host to enhance the effect of service.
Recently, due to development of cloud technology, a network service system with gathering multiple servo hosts becomes a basic system framework of the cloud service; wherein, it is naturally needed that a single servo host executes more different incompatible application programs to avoid the servo host in a state of low usage rate. Under the circumstances, the virtual machine simulation software running on each of physical machines such as servo hosts is applied to logically divide the servo host into multiple virtual machines to achieve a purpose of sharing resources commonly, and it becomes the best cloud service system framework which not only offers more executable application programs to share the resources but also promotes the reliability of service of the servo host.
In order to balance loads of the multiple processor cores in the servo host, G. Somani and S. Chaudhary proposed a method, entitled “Load Balancing in Xen Virtual Machine Monitor” in Contemporary Computing, Vol. 95, S. Ranka, A. Banerjee, K. K. Biswas, S. Dua, P. Mishra, R. Moona, S.-H. Poon, and C.-L. Wang, Eds. ed: Springer Berlin Heidelberg, 2010, pp. 62-70 to solve the problem. However, the method is incapable of solving problems related to load unbalance of a virtual machine cluster consisting of the physical machines such as the servo hosts.